the meeting
by Alierana
Summary: this is a story that I've had on my computer for a while. If Rogue was there when new recruits began to arrive and the events that happened as the dominoes fall.
1. Chapter 1

*Characters: Rogue, Jean, Scott, Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, ShadowKat, ect.  
I tried to kind of keep accents, but it's not my strong point. I did the best I could.  
-

I hated this. I was sitting here hiding. It wasn't even logical. Most people hide from monsters or enemies or something that you can actually hide from. But no, I am unable to be like anyone else, so I continued to sit here, in the dark, hiding from myself.

I am the scariest thing that I can imagine. I hate what I do to people, but sometimes I wish people understood exactly what it does to me. I completely loose myself, only for a moment, but I have to fight to stay me. I have to fight agenst everyone, everyone I've ever touched. I can feel them all in my head, all fighting to take over.

"Rogue, are you in there?" I heard Jean say from the other side of the door.

"Ya ah'm here." I answered as calmly as I could.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ah'm fine, really." I answered glad my voice held steady.

"Are you sure that you're okay? You didn't show up for the training session. That's not like you" She called again. I could tell she was worried, but still I was glad she didn't try getting into my head, not that she could easily.

"Ah'm sure. Ah just got another one of mah headaches." I answered taking a deep breath. This was a pretty usual thing, but it didn't make it any better though she was right, no matter what I have never missed a training exercise.

"Do you need to see the professor?" Jean asked uneasily.

"Nah, ah'm good now sweetie, but thanks."

"Well, okay, do you still want to help train the new recruits with Scott, Wolverine, and Me?"

I smiled.

I love watching Wolverine try to be patient with the new ones, and fail horribly at it every time. He says it's not his fault their idiots, but most of them really aren't. They just need practice.

"Ah'll be down in a sec." I responded while getting up.

Jean laughed. "You want to watch Logan's people skills I assume." She laughed again before I heard her footsteps fade away.

I stood up and walked over to my closet, and I didn't have to open the door because uniform was hanging on the doorknob. I pulled it on, and then put on my gloves. The last thing I need is to touch one of these new people by accident.

When I was ready I went over to the danger room where we were training them. As I opened the door I heard Cyclops, or Scott, stop talking. "Sorry ah'm late. Ah assume you know why." I said glancing a Jean.

She nodded. "Well, as I was saying, if you plan on being an X-Man you need to take this serious. We try to stop, not kill our opponents. Today we are going to teach you to correct way to fight. There will be a demonstration, then you will partner with one of us and you will practice."

"I got a question." Said one of the guys in the back. Everyone turned around to face him and Wolverine groaned. I suppressed a giggle as I looked over this guy. He had reddish brown hair and red eyes.

"Go ahead." Jean said sweetly.

"Da name Gambit. Do we get t'know your powers?" He asked looking at everyone, lingering moments longer on us girls. Great, a lady's man.

Scott glanced around. "Well it's up to each individual. My name's Scott and I'd rather give a demonstration." He answered and then the optic blast poured from his glasses and into the wall almost putting a hole right through it. There were ooo's and aww's and then Scott spoke again, "They call me Cyclops."

He looked over at Jean and smiled. It was her turn. She put her hands on her head and concentrated. I assumed she was speaking to them inside their heads because they all looked around wildly for a second before there gaze rested again on her. "And," She said aloud, then Scott was pulled off the ground. She smiled and lowered him back down. "They just call me Jean and it's my name."

She now looked at Wolverine and so did every one else. "Logan; Heal fast," He growled, "And this." he said before his claws appeared on his hands. "I'm Wolverine."

He looked to me as did everyone else. I took a deep breath. "Mah name's Rogue." I took a deep breath, "Ah can fly an' ah'm super strong, but that's not mah power." I paused and everyone was looking around confused. I shot a look a Jean and she nodded, we had discussed this. She and the professor told me to explain my powers to them the best I can, so no one takes them lightly, and to show trust. "Mah powers different than theirs in many ways.

"Mah power works by touch." I could see it in there faces they thought that meant I had less powers than the others, they were taking my powers lightly just as Jean and the professor had thought they would. "When ah touch someone ah drain them. Ah take all their memories, their thoughts, feelings, fears, and their very life force. Ah make them weak, an' if ah touch them for too long ah take their life. In the case of mutants ah take their powers too."

When I stopped talking and took a breath they all looked horrified of me or sympathy for me. There was a long moment of silence before the door opened and Storm walked in. She looked at Scott. "You told me to stop by for the demonstration." she said.

"Yeah, you and Rogue will demonstrate." He said as he and the others stepped back a young girl, about 16, stepped forward.

"My name's Kitty, but everyone calls me ShadowKat, I was wondering if we could ask a few questions about you guy's powers?"

Scott smiled, "Sure."

"Well, Wolverine, do the claws hurt to come out?" She asked quietly.

He grunted, "Not much."

A boy in front asked the next question. He had blue ice-blue eyes and blond hair. "Bobby, but they call me Iceman," he said then asked, "Cyclops do you have to ware the shades all the time?"

Scott answered, "Yes, or else I can't open my eyes without hurting people."

"I'm John, or Pyro," said a boy in the middle he looked about as old as she was,18, "I want to ask Rogue two questions. One, I assume Rogue is your codename, but what's your real one, unlike everyone else you didn't tell us. Two, can you turn off your powers."

I smiled. "Yes, Rogue is mah codename, but unlike everyone here ah never use mah real name an' nobody knows it. To answer your second question, no, ah can't turn mah powers off, just like Scott can't."

A few more questions were asked but I couldn't help notice the guy named Gambit didn't ask anymore questions but had a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Now Storm and Rogue will fight. Storm will be the good guy; Rogue will be the bad guy. Storm will hold back, and Rogue won't." Scott said from the side, and the demonstration started with everyone in the chamber above.

I was the bad guy, so predictable. I lifted myself off the ground, flying. The weightlessness, the freedom, I absolutely adore flying, but right now I wasn't doing it for fun. I was speeding toward Storm as she too was being lifted into the air, but by the wind. And though we were indoors storm clouds loomed over us and lightning was striking all around me, and I avoided each strike with grace. The wind tugged at me trying to pull me off course but it only slowed my progression. When I was close enough to her I grabbed her leg and yanked her out of the sky. She fell down with me but we both stopped ourselves before we reached the ground. Once again the wind surged against me but to no avail. I reached out my gloved hand and placed it on her cheek and held it there.

Scott spoke over the intercom. "Okay," he said almost laughing, "Next time Rogue's the good guy or else good will never win." he glanced around everyone was looking confused, so he explained. "In a normal battle Rogue would have her bare hand on her opponent's cheek, so she would have won, no doubt about it, but she doesn't touch in here, or at all unless it's completely necessary."

Everyone was nodding their understanding except for Gambit who asked, "So y'scared of bein absorbed, so y'don't let her do it t'ya."

They all looked around and then back at Scott, but it was Wolverine who answered. "She don't like absorbin people, bub. If you don't believe us ask her yourself."

Gambit nodded at him while everyone made there way back down to us. When they got back down Gambit turned to face me. "So, dey tellin us da truth Rogue?"

I smiled reluctantly. "Ya they are. Absorbin people hurts me too. Wouldn't know it if ah didn't tell ya, but it does, so ah don't less it's necessary, an' it usually is." I sighed, but at lest they were getting their questions out of the way."

"That's all for the day! You guys can fight each other tomorrow." Jean called you guess are free for the rest of the day, do as you wish.

Everyone looked pretty exited, and I assumed it was because they wanted to explore, and I couldn't blame them when I first got here so did, I but now, I liked to be alone more often then not especially after all the drama here. "You okay Stripes?" Wolverine asked me.

I nodded, "Ah'm fine. Ah'd tell ya if ah wasn't." but he gave me a piercing look so I retracted that statement, "Maybe ah wouldn't but could ya blame me? Ah mean with all the headaches lately?"

He looked upset, "Ain't getting any better?" he asked sadly.

I shook my head "Naw, but what do ya expect. Ah'm gonna go see the professor in a'couple a'days. Ah'm gonna get goin."

As I was leaving I noticed that Gambit was following me out, and then into the hall and up the stair, he was so quiet that it surprised me that I realized it at all. I stopped at the door to my room and then turned around to face him "What do ya want?"

She turned around swiftly, but I had a feeling she knew I was following her the whole time. Still I remained unfazed. "What do ya want?" she asked.

She had these deep knowledgeable green eyes and right now the glittered with anger. Throughout the entire meeting in the danger room no guy's eyes left her. The uniform was perfectly fitted to her body. She looked amazing and her hair was very unique. It was a brown that had a reddish tent and to white streaks in front. "I was wonderin how absorbin people hurts ya?" I asked carefully.

"Why didn't ya ask that while we were in da danger room?" she asked me her eyes piercing.

"Dunno, didn't seem like da some t'ing you'd wanna answer in front of people."

She seemed to consider my answer and then spoke with no warning. "The physicies get harder t'control da more there are, an' there are a lot of them. It's hard to hold on t'mah self."

She surprised me by answering my question and before I could think of what else to say she opened her door and walked inside, and closed it without even looking at me.

Never before in my life had I met a girl who didn't fall for me at first glance, not to mention a girl who would slam the door in my face. She was different for sure, but then maybe it was because she can't touch anyone.

I shrugged. I like a challenge.

When I got downstairs the kitchen had a few people I recognized a few I didn't. One I didn't a big, blue, fuzzy man. He smiled when he saw me. "Dr. McCoy's the name, but you my dear sir may call me Hank. Professor Xavier wishes to see you. The others are already there."

I nodded. I knew where his office was, but I was wondering why he wanted me there. Did he find out about the Theif's Guild? I gave it up a few months before I started, but who knows right. I imagined every possible bad outcome, so I was pretty surprised when I opened the door and found ShadowKat, Iceman, Pyro, Nightcrawler, and a few others in there too.

"Oh good, I see that you have now joined us." The professor said speaking from the other side of his desk. "I would like to ask you guys, since you all are old enough and well trained enough, if you would like to be part of the X-men officially."

The all smiled and said yes and when his eyes fell on me I nodded. "Ven do ve start?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Tonight be in the danger room we would like to ask a favor of all of you." The professor said, "You may leave for now." he said when no one moved.

All the way down the hall all they kept asking each other is what this thing would be that the professor wanted them to do but it was pointless because no one had the slightest idea.

He went back to the kitchen and this time the only one there was Wolverine. He grunted a welcome to me but no more. He seemed close with Rogue I wondered if he would give me any advice on her.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer like the one he was drinking and then sat across the counter from him. "Y'old enough to drink, kid?" he grumbled.

"Ya I am. Twenty-two." I answered in response and then figured now was as good of time as any, "How much do y'know bout Rogue?'

Wolverine glared at me as I took a drink of the beer. "Much as anyone. Why?"

I noticed he almost seemed protective of her, but it didn't seem like she needed protection to me. "She's cute, non?" I asked.

He seemed like he was trying not to laugh. "Outta your league boy. Can't touch anyway."

I shrugged, "Kinda seems like people don't know much 'bout her."

"We all got our secrets, some just got more then most." he said almost smiling.

I figured he was someone with a lot of secrets. "What'd 'bout you?" I asked.

He just shrugged, so I took it as a yes.

We both finished our drinks in silence. He finished first and when he was done he stood up and walked away. He stopped right in front of the doorway and said "Hope you know what you're doing bub." and then just finished walking out.

I sat there for a while longer and then just decided to go to my room.

Rogue paced across the danger room again and again. She hated this part more than anyone knew. "Calm Rogue." the professor cautioned. "You must get over your dislike."

She nodded and the moment she stopped pacing the new recruits came in with Beast leading them. They looked confused, anxious, and a bit worried. It surprised them only the professor, Rogue, and Beast were there.

"Is this, like, a test?" Kitty asked worried.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." the professor answered.

"Well, what is it then?" Bobby asked anxiously.

"Last year one of our new recruits, Ritsy, turned out to be Mystique, so now we check and make sure you are who you say you are. We can do this two ways and you can pick which, but you must pick one to get security clearance. Do you all understand?" the professor asked.

Everyone looked around not knowing what to do, so Gambit decided to speak up. "Kay, so what choices we got?"

"I can either go through your mind, which will take a while and is a bit uncomfortable, or Rogue can touch you." he explained.

"Will it hurt?" Pyro asked looking at Rogue and then back at the professor.

This time Rogue answered instead of the professor. "No. Ah'll only touch ya for a second so it won't hurt." you which is all you guys care about.

Everyone nodded and they all decided on the same thing. They would allow Rogue to touch them to make sure they weren't a threat to the X-men. The professor was happy that they had all picked her, but Rogue wasn't. She didn't like mind after mind being pushed into her head. It was her idea of hell but since it was the professor who asked her she didn't complain and held her silence.

They all lined up, Kitty was in front, and when she reached Kitty she tried to make it more comfortable to them. "Ah t'ink ya'll would like to sit down so that ya don't collapse. Ya won't pass out but ya'll be extremely tired."

Then Kitty smiled bravely and sat down in the chair that was brought to her by Hank. Rogue removed her glove and moved her hand an inch above Kitty's face then closed her eyes. She moved her hand forward and placed her hand on Kitty's skin. Rogue's hand was like ice to her and she sucked in a breath of surprise. Next she started remembering things that she hadn't thought of in years watching time fly before her eyes she didn't notice Rogue's hand had lifted from her face. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and when she got them to stay open Hank was helping her stand. As she made her way out Nightcrawler asked, "Vell, vas it bad?" She shook her head no and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

They hadn't been paying attention to Rogue so they were confused why she was kneeling with the professor in front of her. When he moved they noticed the look of pain on her face. She took a ragged breath and stood up to face them.

"You okay?" Sam, hotspot, asked.

"Ah'm fine." she answered, though she didn't sound sincere, or like she was lying either, so know one knew what to make of it. "Won't happen again." she finished waiting for Kurt.

The same process continued, the same as it did with Kitty for everyone except Rogue didn't move from where she was standing, and the look of pain never left her face. Then she thought out of exhaustion, finally, because she was on the last person, but he refused to sit. She was both surprised and amused to find that it was Gambit.

"Ya want to stand." She asked in disbelief.

He had been here the whole time and watched person after person almost collapse from exhaustion, and he wanted to stand. He made a quick half smile, but said nothing to her so she shrugged and lifted her hand up to his cheek. She closed her eyes and touched him, but unlike the others he didn't pull back in surprise. A second passed and her hand was gone from his face and back into the glove.

He had watched her the entire time. He noticed that with every touch it seemed to cause her more pain yet she never argued or showed any distaste for what the professor was making her do. He was weak but able to hold himself upright, though it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Her eyes stayed close this time and she just stood there breathing deeply. "Ya okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She almost pulled back at the contact, but stopped herself. It didn't feel all that bad she kind of liked it. It also made her feel better to know that even after she touched him he wasn't afraid of her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Ya ah'm fine."

She tried to smile and it might have been convincing but her smile didn't touch her eyes. They were filled with pain and exhaustion. He looked at her again and shook his head, but didn't say anything he removed his hand, but still didn't move.

"Ah'm goin to go find Logan." She said looking at the professor. She looked back at Gambit, smiled and then left.

He stood there staring after her and when he went to leave the professor said. "That was nice of you Gambit whether you meant it to be or not."

Gambit looked at him surprised he had almost forgotten that the professor was in here at all. "What d'ya mean?" he asked the professor still a bit mad thinking about what he had her do even though it seemed like she really didn't want to.

"You didn't act as if she would hurt you. Most people do. Most people here are scared of her and they don't hide it very well." the professor explained patiently.

Still he didn't get it she has friends her people that she hangs out with. If they were scared of her and nobody wanted to be her friend why would she stick around unless that meant they were pretending, but then he had also said that there were bad actors. "What?" he asked again still confused.

He didn't know what the professor was saying. He was a good person because he didn't flinch at the sight of her if that was the case what was the big deal, or did he think he was pretending not to be afraid of her, and was the only good actor?

"Logan is the only one who treats her like a real person and he doesn't get close to anyone, but no matter what I say you won't understand until you see for yourself. If you want to understand just pay attention to how people act around her." the professor said before pushing his wheelchair out the danger room door.

Gambit stood there both confused and curious. He wandered what the professor meant by seeing the way that they treat Rogue, and why him being nice to her was such a big deal. For the moment he decided to just shrug it off. Either he'd figure it out or he wouldn't but he didn't need to be sitting around trying to figure out what he meant, so he just walked out and decided that he would just go to a bar near by that he knew about, though he'd only been there once. It wasn't great but it was okay.

Rogue stood outside the mansion for a bit and then decided to go to the bar where she knew that Logan was hanging out at. The one that he always goes to after the danger room sessions.

She could have flown, she loves the freedom that comes with flying, but she had decided to walk instead. It wasn't that far and she really didn't want anyone to see her. People hate mutants. They hate what they don't understand, and she really just didn't want to deal with it at the moment. She was exhausted and she had pushed her mind to the limit.

It was a short walk and walk that she had made a hundred times so she barely had to pay attention to where she was going. She was curious as to why Gambit was being so nice to her or was that just his personality. He seemed like a lady's man so maybe that is just how he is around women. Still, she wondered why he would be so nice to her after she touched him. He must have felt his energy drain and memories flash before his eyes and into her head.

She stopped outside the bar. It had taken less time than she had thought it would. Then again she was so lost in time she could even guess how long she had been walking for.

She sighed then headed in side. This place wasn't somewhere where you would find other nineteen year olds, but a lot of these people are mutants. Don't ask don't tell. They also never check id's, not that she drinks very often.

Though it still surprises her that the professor doesn't mind that she does now and then, but he most likely allows her to because it makes the voices a bit quieter. She decided she was going to have a beer tonight.

Once she was all the way inside she was fairly shocked to find Jean and Scott huddled in the corner booth in the back if the room. What she wasn't surprised to see was that there was no alcohol on the table. They were both twenty and goody goodies.

"How'd it go kiddo?" Logan asked her.

It only took her a moment longer to spot him sitting on the bar alone drinking his beer. She smiled at him and headed over to where he was sitting. He eyed her as if to ask why she had put on a big black cloak with a hood covering her face rather than just change clothes.

"Didn't feel like changing after the danger room thing." she said.

"Chuck's just doing what he thinks is best for you. You know that Stripes." he said knowing how much she hates her power.

"Ah know," she said looking back over at Jean and Scott, "Who told them 'bout this place?" she griped.

Logan shrugged. Then as the door opened he groaned, "Here comes another."

While Logan was trying to hide his face a bartender had come over a brought her a beer which a gentleman across the room had paid for.

Logan chuckled forgetting the student, who she noticed was Gambit, had walked in. "I swear every time you're here some guy sends you over a beer." he chuckled again unable to stop himself.

She smiled though she didn't find it funny, but it did come in handy on days like these when she forgets to bring money. Her smile faded as she looked down at the beer. She sighed and took a drink. "Worried about next week?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not really."

He looked at her then asked out of curiosity, "Who you partnering up with. Chuck said something about a newbie."

She looked up at him and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. Then again her smiles rarely do. "Ya a newbie, the professor an' ah are goin t'choose t'morrow. After we see how they fight."

Logan nodded and they both sat there in silence until they had finished their drinks. They didn't even realize that Gambit had sat behind them and had heard their entire conversation. With that he decided he wanted this unknown mission, because it sounded difficult, so he was going to try his hardest tomorrow.

The X-Men waited in the danger room for the new recruits to arrive. For some it would be the last day they would be considered a new recruit.

They all came in close together. Some by themselves others in groups, but when it was time for the session to begin everyone was there.

The professor was in his wheelchair in the middle of the line of X-men and he was the on to speak. "Today you will each compete in the danger room. The room will supply the enemies, so you will not be fighting a real person today. This challenge is to be taken seriously. You must go through the obstacles as quickly as possible trying to avoid being seen or captured. Just do the best that you can."

He pulled away and headed to the screening room where we would be watching.

"Bobby you first! Everyone else upstairs!" Scott called.

After a few moments of murmuring about why they were competing they followed Scott's instructions. Gambit didn't bother to mention that he knew why they were competing. He didn't want to motivate them any more than they already were.

He watched Bobby go through the course. He made it through alright but was caught several times, and on a secret mission that was bad. Then Nightcrawler went through pretty good but was stopped at the end and never made it to his target. Also, bad.

Others went but none went without causing alarm, or getting caught several times if they got away. Rogue and the professor watched this remorsefully. They had hoped one of these new comers would be really good. So far though she was going to pick Bobby. She looked at the list one more person to go and it was Gambit. He had seemed good. She kind of hoped that he would be better than Bobby.

Though she had avoided really looking into anyone's memories too in depth she knew that he used to be a thief, so he would be at sneaking around, and great for the mission. She wasn't biased but she thought Bobby might not know how to pretend to someone else completely. She wasn't how good he would be at tricking information out of people. He seemed to honest, and honesty isn't always the best thing.

"Okay, it's starting Gambit." Storm announced over the intercom, and Gambit nodded his okay and the program started.

He moved through it with ease. Never being seen. At first she thought it would only last for a little while because the farther in you get the harder it gets. He started going slower, but he still wasn't seen, and before anyone knew it he was at his objective. Without being seen he took the object and got back out with no one the wiser.

A look of shock crossed Scott's face along with the face of everyone who had tried to complete this task. Beast and Jean had looks of utter disbelief. Wolverine looked like he could care less, but she had expected this from him.

He stared up at where everyone was when he finished and smiled tauntingly, and she thought it as because of the looks on everyone's faces. Actually she was pretty sure that was the reason. Everyone jumped at the sound of the professor's voice. Nobody had remembered that he had stayed in the viewing room. "Yes, good job Gambit. Also, I'd like everyone to go to my office one at a time in the order that you competed."

He smiled and then wheeled himself out of the room, and after the door closed behind him everyone was walking out of the viewing room and into the danger room congratulating each other. Everyone was giving each other hugs and shaking hands with the instructors and the instructors were even laughing and enjoying themselves, and that was the first time he had any idea about what the professor was talking about. Rogue was talking with the others but none of them, other than Logan got within a foot of her. Even the other people who had been here for it seemed like a long time like Scott and Storm seemed to stay away from her.

He kind of felt bad for her especially after looking at her. She looked fine and every guy here agreed, but none of them could get near her. She couldn't touch. He thought about how she must feel for a minute and then moved on to the poor guys she couldn't touch.

Walking away from the conversation he was barely listening to he heard Wolverine growl at Rogue. "How was your trip to Europe?"

This caught him by surprise. So she'd been to Europe. That was unexpected and interesting. "It was fahn" she answered smoothly and then laughed. "Now what do ya really want ta ask me Logan?" she answered back, almost growling too.

He stopped and turned away from them still listening intently. Why wouldn't Logan just ask what he was going to ask her right out? The few times he talked to him he seemed like a very blunt person, but, then again, so did she. "Just wondering if you're going to tell the others about everything? Didn't go inta much detail on wat happened on your trip stripes." he grumbled exaggerating the last word.

Now he was really curious. What had happened that she hadn't mentioned to the other members he thought they all told each other everything. A big happy mutant family, but then again every family had their secrets. Wolverines words replayed themselves in his head, 'We all got our secrets, some just got more then most.'

"When it comes up." she answered.

It sounded like a never to Gambit, but she could just be kidding. "You're secret kid." Wolverine shrugged absent mindedly.

So he assumed that it wasn't just a joke. He kind of wondered if the professor knew this secret. He was going to try to find out all he could about her, so he continued listening in on her conversations. While one by one everyone was being called out of the danger room.

It took a while, but finally his name was called and so he headed to the professor's office. So far he only knew Rogue didn't care for Jean, just judging by their lack of conversation, and she was close to Logan judging by their cryptic conversation.

He opened the door to the professor's office and found him on the other side of the desk smiling. "Come. Sit down. You did wonderful on your training session today Gambit."

Gambit nodded, and took a seat. "T'anks. Not a' big deal." he said plopping down on the seat across from the professor with ease.

"It is quite a big achievement. I believe only Rogue has out preformed you. You even did better than Logan, or course he prefers just destroying our courses. I'm quiet impressed actually."

Gambit would have been more caught up in the complement if he hadn't just found out a girl could beat him, but he guessed beating Wolverine was a huge accomplishment. "T'anks" he said again.

"Well," the professor sighed, "I hate to ask this of any newcomer, but I was wondering if you'd be up to a mission. It was supposed to be with Jean and Logan, but their covers were blown. We could wait until things settle down and bring them back in, but Jean would like to hurry her wedding day along, and I'm afraid we don't have a lot of time to waste. Rogue's gotten all the information from them, but she needs a partner. Scott would go in with her, but he's Jean's fiancé. I believe you would be the best suited to go."

The professor waited for Gambit to respond, and it would have taken him longer if he hadn't overheard that conversation at the bar, and already decided. "Sure, mon ami."  
Gambit leaned back in his chair a bit more and the professor nodded gratefully. "Well then I'll call Rogue in. You guys leave in a few days."  
Once again Gambit nodded and the professor call for Rogue and in a few minutes she was in the office as well. She seemed comfortable in a way, like she was used to the professor's office and Gambit didn't know it but it was because she was. For a multitude of reasons.  
The professor was the first to speak once everyone was seated. "I've spoken with Gambit and he has agreed."  
Rogue smiled at the professor in an amused way. She thought that he could be a bit naive sometimes. "Did ya tell him 'bout everything?" she asked questioningly.  
The professor shook his head. "That's why I have called you in. I do not believe it fair for me to share your secrets."  
She laughed harshly. "This is no secret. Ah had a hard time 'cause everybody knew it."  
Xavier nodded sadly and Gambit was a bit disappointed that they were pretty much ignoring him, but he didn't mind much. Nobody could get under his skin. "Still only you have the right to tell him." the professor answered.  
"W'ats t'is 'bout?" Gambit asked turning to look at Rogue.  
"Your safety." she laughed harshly. "Some would go except they won't 'cause they don't trust me." when Gambit looked at her confused she continued. "Ah worked with the brotherhood an' Mystique. Only got here 'bout three years ago."  
Gambit shrugged. He'd done a lot worse that work with a couple of bad people, and he didn't think that she would try to hurt him. "So when do I get t'e info. t'at ya got?" he asked.  
"Stop bah mah room t'marrow af'ter practice. Ah won't be there." she said with a painful look on her face.  
He wondered why she wouldn't be there. So far she had come to all of the danger room sessions. No one was as consistent, except for Scott. Who seemed to be a loser. Jean missed more than Rogue, but less than Logan. He was only there when there was action, and never during lectures. Gambit wished he could skip those too.  
She smirked and then headed out. When she was at the door she stopped and turned around to face the professor and said, "See ya' tomorrow. And ya' too." she added looking at Gambit.  
They both nodded and even after the door closed behind her he was still watching. He had forgotten that the professor was in there so he was a bit surprised when he heard him speak though he pretended not to be shocked at all. "You like her." professor X. stated.  
Gambit looked at him and then shrugged. "Don't really matter does it?" he answered.  
The professor smiled at him. "It does matter. Though since I do have an idea of your track record with women I'd advise you to be careful on this trip. Wolverine told me you were asking questions about her."  
Gambit nodded. "Seem t'know a lot 'bout everyone else, but don't know much 'bout e'er."  
The professor sighed. "Normally I'd answer a few of your questions but I only know as much as everyone else. I can't really see into her mind. She has a very powerful shield to keep me and Jean out."  
Gambit paused and then asked. "W'at exactly is e'er powers. I mean 'ow do t'ey work?"  
"They are difficult to explain. I can do better than most, but only she can explain them correctly. She drains people when she has skin to skin with anyone. She takes their life force, memories, fear, and feelings. A part of them gets put into her head and she has to fight to stay into control. I don't know exactly how her life was before she got here, but I know it was hard." the professor said trying desperately to explain.  
Gambit nodded glad to be getting some kind of insight, and when no one said anything he stood up to leave. "I'm gonna go." he said and the professor nodded.  
He headed back to his room, and to his surprise he realized that he couldn't wait until the next day.

"Professor, ya in there?" Rogue called as she opened up the door.  
"Yes, come in Rogue, come in." Professor X answered as Rogue started to head into his office, "I was just making sure that I was ready for your session."  
"Ya, thanks." she said forcing a smile.  
"I am aware of the fact that you don't like our session, but it will be awhile until your next one, or you may not need another. Unless.." he said, but he didn't say anything else.  
She knew what he wanted her to say. He wouldn't give up so she sighed giving up. "Ah don't need your help anymore. Ah have an okay amount of control."  
He smiled. "I knew you seemed different, and I figured it was because you had more control, but may I ask how much control you have. I haven't yet figured that out yet." he said while continuing to smile.  
The professor watched curiously as Rogue removed one of her gloves and walked over to where he was sitting and laid her hand against his. "Ah can touch." she whispered. "Ah have to stay focused, but ah can touch. Ah can also kinda call upon the powers ah've absorbed." she finished sounding a bit exited.  
He blinked a few times in shock he hadn't expected her to be so advanced. It was better than he had ever thought she could get. "That's very good Rogue. You should be very proud of your accomplishments." he sighed and then he just couldn't help it. "So will you tell me what happened in Europe while you were there?"  
She opened her mouth to talk, but then closed it. She opened it again and said. "It's complicated. Ah can't explain."  
The professor shrugged and said, "Well, there's nothing I can do, so you may leave, or stay and talk if you wish."  
Rogue smiled. "Ah think ah'll leave. Ah'll get everything ready for when ah talk t' Gambit."  
As she left the professor smiled. He was extremely happy and exited for her. He just whished that he knew exactly what had happened to cause this change in her. She still acted the same as she did before the trip and that's why nobody's realized how much she can actually do now. His main question though is why she doesn't take off the gloves, because he knows how much she hates them. She had once called them offensive. He shook his head, and decided to stop analyzing the situation for now, because no one could fathom the reasons behind Rogue's actions except her.  
Rogue walked down the hall quietly and into her room. She figured that no one would be around because they were at today's session in the danger room. They would all be there until about two. She still had about a half an hour. She would have gotten out at the same time if the professor had just gotten into her mind.  
She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She hadn't planned on telling the professor what happened, but she needed to tell someone.  
She would have put up more of a fight but it was hard keeping this big of a secret, and she would have lied, but she hated lying to the professor.  
As she thought about it she realized something. When she was on the mission she was going to try to get guys to tell her about the meeting, so she was going to show skin. That means that she is going to have to tell Gambit about her control too.  
She sighed. She would threaten him, and tell him that if he tells anyone she would break every bone in his body.  
She closed her eyes and tried to relax.  
Someone knocked on the door a few minutes later. She had the computer set up with the information they gave her. They had given her the disk and their memories showed her where everything was. "Come in." she called over her shoulder.  
He walked in and saw her at the computer, so he went and stood behind her. He saw that she running through files though it was too fast for him to read them. "W'at do I need t'know?" he asked.  
"Ah'll know who everyone is, so ya just need ta know what we need." Rogue said.  
"Well, w'hat do we need?"  
"Information on what there planning. We found out they might have formed a cure. Ah can get us in using our cover names, false identification the professor set up for us."  
"Where exactly are we breakin int'?"  
"The FOH, Friends of Humanity, clubhouse."  
He nodded and then tried to lighten the mood. "When will I get your real name?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Neva Remy, a name can help connect someone ta da past, 'sides mah name don't exist no more, dat meh don't exist no more."  
He seemed to think about it. "Okay," he paused, "I nev'er told ya my name."  
"Ah touched ya. Ah know what ah want ta 'bout ya."  
"Ya mean ya know everyt'ting bout me?" he asked frowning. He didn't like that thought.  
She shook her head at him, but he waited for her to continue. "The professor gets ah bit mad at this but ah try every hard not ta look at people's memories without permission. Most of ya memories are hidden in the shadows of mah mind. Ah just pulled out ya name."  
She smiled and he did in return. He was relieved that she didn't know all about him. She seemed nice and wouldn't like everything that he had done in his past. "So w'ats ya fake name?"  
She took a deep breath, and then smiled. "Ya'll find out when we get there."  
He opened his mouth to argue, but she was already explaining where everything was and all the important people that would be there. The ones that would have the information that they needed would be the ones that they would spend the most time with. She didn't give him a chance to ask her name and so he decided to drop it for the moment. At least he knew that she would have to tell him eventually.  
The minutes went by rather quickly. They didn't mind spending time with each other. It was a relief for both of them, but the other didn't know it.  
He had never felt so comfortable with a girl in a non romantic way, so he was pretty surprised when she got up and stretched and then said, "Ah t'ink you should go. It's gettin pretty late." while looking at the clock.  
He glanced up at it and saw that she was right. It was almost eleven, and lights out was at ten. He decided he was going to joke around with her a bit. "W'at do I do if one of da X-leaders see me walk'n 'round dis late?"  
"If ya get caught, den ya' deserve da punishment." Rogue answered. Remy had no response. He knew he wouldn't get caught but she had told him if he did it was his own problem, "I have no use of ya' if da X-Men can catch ya without even lookin."  
"Oh my chere you are quite right, I won't disappoint."

Rogue rolled her eyes as he silently slipped out of her door and into the silent hall that was thick with the darkness.

*  
In the morning Rogue couldn't get herself to move from her bed. The voices were being unusually loud inside her conscience today. Her eyes were tightly closed and she waited a few more minutes before she could find her own thoughts and pull herself out of bed.

She had to get dressed quickly or she would be late so she went faster than usual to rush through her morning activities. Rogue was thankful that she had managed to get to the danger room on time and only Scott, Jean, and Remy had arrived before her.

To late she noticed that Jean was watching her carefully because she hadn't been paying enough attention to what she was saying. "Are they acting up again?" Jean asked Rogue quietly. "You shouldn't let you're guard down while you're preparing for the mission."

Rogue smiled with difficulty but it didn't seem like it. "No they are fine I just went to bed late. It's no problem really."

Jean nodded but couldn't say anything else because everyone else had started to arrive for their danger room session for the day. Most had no idea what they would be doing, or at least they didn't until Logan walked in.

* * *

Okay this is something I've had for a while and just felt like I should post...I don't own x-men


	2. Important Notice!

Okay, you are all going to hate me because this isn't a new post (for those stories I haven't updated in forever) but it is to let you all know that I don't know if I'll ever finish these. I hope that I will and definitely plan to but I've been pretty busy.

I'm posting this same note to all of my stories and will be added to anything new I post as well.

Right now I'm writing my own book. I just finished chapter nine and really like how it's going. It's something I've been working on since high school but just got serious with recently and so most of my free time for writing goes into that, or, if I do write a fanfic, it's just a scene that has been stuck in my head, but I'm not finishing them.

That being said I still read stories on here every once in a while and would like to see these finished so if anyone wants to write there own continuations from where I left off have at it. I only ask that anyone who decides to do this gives me a heads up so I can read it too.

I might post a new chapter for the story once in a while but don't look forward to it, though I might post random one shots or incomplete ideas.

Anyway have a good life and don't forget that anyone is free to continue this story!

Love Alie, who hopes that I'll finish my book soon


End file.
